Confidentiality, with a price
by BreakingBadFanatic21
Summary: An unrequited lust by Walt is shocking to say the least! So what is the smexy Jesse going to do?...especially when one of his secrets come to light. Jesse will do anything to keep it a secret from the person he admires most. However, to his dismay, confidentiality comes with a price. In the end will his efforts even be worth it?


Mike felt a piece of him wither away when Jesse walked away from him and re-joined Walt. He knew Walt was using the naive young man by using their teacher-student relationship to his favor. It was no secret that Jesse loved Walt like a father, maybe more; Mike didn't necessarily want to think about that. Sure him and Jesse fought, but that was the nature of the beast with working in such a high-stress "job". Regardless, he actually missed his company. Kaylee was away with her mother and he had no real social interaction. You could say old Mike was lonely. Mike also yearned to see Jesse again, at least once.

He stood up from his recliner, coffee in hand and made his way into the kitchen. He wore a plain black t-shirt with matching slacks and shoes, the typical mundane attire for old Mike. He poured out the remaining coffee and walked towards the living room once again. He headed towards the door, not before grabbing his car keys. Gus hadn't called him in, but he at least wanted to make sure Walt was treating Jesse right.

Jesse leaned against the wall, sighing in anguish. Walt was working him like a dog. He barely had a break and was starving. Walt just had to meet all these outrageous quotas. Was the asshole even human? Nah, couldn't be. He thought Walt would be a tad bit nicer to him once he re-joined him. Nope, still the same prude he remembered him being. But somehow he felt that Walt began to see him differently. His eyes lingered on him a bit more, he even unwittingly caught him licking his lips as he bent down to pick up a broken flask. Walt was acting strange.

"Jesse?" He heard his mentor beacon.

"Yo, what?" Jesse asked coolly.

"Do you want a drink?" He inquired, holding up two Bud Lites.

Jesse shrugged. "Sure," He said, taking one from Walt's hand and opening it. "I never thought you'd let up on work." He joked.

Walt smiled, then taking a gulp of beer.

"Have you talked to Mike lately?"

"No." Walt muttered with a hard frown, seemingly displeased. "Did you need to see him?"

Jesse blushed, then shaking his head. "No, but I worry about the old guy."

"What's there to worry about?," Walt sneered, taking another gulp of his beer. "he was a cop for 30 years and is Gus Fring's right hand man...do you think he has anything to worry about?"

"Guess not." Jesse replied, closing his eyes and exhaling.

Walt's eyes scanned Jesse's lean, young body, his gaze then lingering at his pink lips as he exhaled. He was very alluring and had a distinct effect on Walt. He had a noticeable hard-on straining against the zipper of his chemical suit within a few minutes. Though it wasnt the first time that it happened, it's the first time that he actually wanted to do something about it.

"Jesse?" He asked, attempting to mask the desire in his voice.

"What?"

Without saying a word he walked over to Jesse and bought his handsome face to his gaze. He eyed him despite the awkward and surprised look on his face. He had been watching his former student for a long time; he rejoiced in taking him from Mike's supervision.

"Why are looking at me like that?" Jesse asked, a bit apprehensive and worried by Walt's sudden personality change.

He paused, swallowing hard. The pragmantic Walt shrunk back...squandering his opportunity. But there was a certain feel that he got from Jesse; the look in his eyes when he left Mike. He fought the anger building in his throat; he felt nearly second class to the great Michael Ehrmantraut. Walt was a tad younger but he figured that with all the chemistry they made in the lab, none existed outside of that realm.

Jesse motioned his cute lips to say something.

"Yes?" Walt inquired intently.

"Can I...see Mike?"

Walt winced at the question, then pushing him up against the wall, staring at his apprentice. He had gotten taller since high school, he even seemed a bit more mature...in his own way. He seemed to have grown into his lean body. "No," He quickly said. "You're my apprentice...not his."

"I'm not your property though..." Jesse muttered, attempting to evade his peircing gaze.

"You don't want to be mine?" Walt asked, menace in his once calm voice.

Jesse shut his eyes, for once not wanting the confrontation.

"Look at me, Jesse," Walt commanded, grabbing Jesse's face and caressing it. He reluctantly opened his eyes. "You have pretty eyes, you know," He mused, taking his free hand and exploring his body.

"Quit it!" Jesse demanded, swatting his hand away.

"If I were Mike you'd like it." Walt barked, slamming his hand against the wall in rage.

Jesse gritted his teeth and looked at Walt angrily. "Fuck you."

Walt watched in annoyance as his hotheaded partner stormed off. That damned Mike...Walt had a thing for Jesse ever since he could remember. He even wanted to take him on his desk after class, even thought about giving him "extra credit". There was something special about that boy, sexy even.

He froze, hearing footsteps behind him. He whirled around, fear catching him. He saw the stone-faced Mike standing behind him.

"Walter." He said, nodding his head.

"What do you want?!" Walt fired back, his fists clenched.

"I came to check on Jesse." He replied with a sigh.

"He's fine."

Mike smirked, that gesture made Walt cringe in fear. He knew what this man could do. He could kill a person and be able to leave no traces, of him or the victim. Michael Erhmantraunt was a man worthy of fear. "Let me see him." He looked behind Walt and saw Jesse standing passively in the doorway of the changing room. He brushed past Walt and made his way to him, the clacking of his polished, size 11 black shoes leading the way.

Jesse's expression towards him seemed different, almost glad. There was a time where they both hated each other's guts, now the young man seemed glad to see him. He wondered what that asshole Walt was doing to him.

"Hey kid." He said with a small smile.

"Yo," Jesse replied, his voice trailing off to almost a whisper. "What's up?"

"How's he treating you?"

He shrugged, not wanting to say anything.

Mike grabbed him by his shoulders. "Hey, answer me!" He demanded.

"He's...treating me okay." He lied, not wanting Mike to kill Walt on the spot.

He released him and smiled. "Better than me?"

Jesse's body glowed a tint of dark pink. He could feel the hotness of his skin, he was a bit embarassed though there was nothing to be embarrased for. "Nah," He replied with a smile. "He doesn't clobber me like you did."

"I figured that you liked that," Mike mused. "But I'm glad that you're alright."

Jesse had admired Mike for his grit, determination, and strength...not to mention he had more lives than a cat. Overall there was something about him, something appealing...attractive.

"I'm going to get going then," He replied. "Gus has a special quota for you guys to cook, right?"

"Yeah...we're almost done though."

"That's good, kid," Mike said, turning from him and putting his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you."

"Y-Yeah." Jesse said with a smile, watching Mike walk away from him. He pushed past Walt and made his way out of the building. Jesse's body was reeling from Mike's presence, in addition to blushing he was getting hard! He couldn't believe his reaction.

Jesse's joy was short lived as Walt made his way towards him. He prepared for battle like an angry Bobcat. His blood grew still and his senses heightened. Walt looked at him for a moment, taking notice of his arousal.

Jesse looked away, hoping he wouldn't see.

"You're hard for Mike, aren't you?" Walt inquired in distain, grabbing him by his collar.


End file.
